


And I'm Forever Missing Him

by Queenbemisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cain - Freeform, Chuck/God - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Death(Supernatural), F/M, Hannah(Supernatural), Jessica Moore - Freeform, John Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Mary Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenbemisha/pseuds/Queenbemisha
Summary: Dean is dealing with the after affects of getting the Mark of Cain, and keeps getting distracted by Cas. Sam, Cas, and Dean go on a hunt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please leave a comment! Sorry about the quality. I can't write to save my life... Set after Dean gets the Mark of Cain. Enjoy!

And I'm Forever Missing Him.  
Chapter One

Dean woke up in cold sweat. He was in Hell again, torturing those innocent souls. Only this time it was Cas on the rack, begging him to stop.  
Dean shook himself from those dark thoughts and walked over to his dresser. He looked down at the Mark of Cain, which was throbbing again. Ever since he got it he had been having these nightmares.  
Dean grabbed his stack of photos. He smiled at baby Sammy, being held by Mary. He looked through. Him and Sam; Cas; Sam. He stopped at the photo of Team Free Will together in front of the bunker. He smiled again. So little happiness was in his life so it was nice to see a little light.  
Dean went to the kitchen and poured himself some lucky charms. Sam soon came down, groaning about a headache. He had been getting those ever since Gadreel had left him. Sam went to the pantry and got some Advil. Then he went on his laptop, most likely looking for a case.   
Dean wondered where his ex-angel was. _No, not mine_. He thought. _Their ex-angel._ Dean could not let those feelings get to him. Even if Cas returned them, which was not very likely, Dean did not deserve him. He was broken, had the Mark of Cain for Gods sake. Cas was perfect.  
Dean was shook from his thoughts once more as Sam spoke. "So get this," Sam started. " A couple murdered in their beds, throats ripped out."  
"Vampires maybe?" Suggested Dean.  
"Maybe. Want to go see? Get the facts," Sam said.  
"Sure. Hey, I'll call Cas. You get the monkey suits. Where is this?"  
"Uh, a little town called Spring City, in Pennsylvania. The exact address is 245 Park View Blvd."  
"Alright then."  
Dean pulled out his phone, hoping Sam did not see the blush creeping up his face. _Stop this_ , Dean scolded himself. _Cas is just a friend, nothing more._  
Dean scrolled down to Cas's number and dialed. Cas picked up immediately. "Hello Dean," the ex- angel said.  
"Hey Cas we found a case, would you like to join us?" Dean offered.  
"I would love to, Dean. Where is it?" Cas asked.  
"Here I will text you the address," Dean promised.  
"Thank you Dean. Anything else?" Castiel asked.  
"No, that's all," he replied.  
Dean sent Castiel the address. "I am not to far away. Would you like me to get you and Sam a room Dean?" Cas offered.   
"Sure, thanks. I'll see you there, I guess," Dean hung up.  
He sighed in both relief and exasperation. He wished that the circumstances were different. He just wanted to have his family. And maybe a couple more things....  
No. Cas was part of their family, his best friend, nothing more. He could not lose what he already had with him.   
Pretty soon Sam returned, and Dean acted as normal as possible. Pretty soon they were on their way.

**..............................................**

  
**Two days later...**  
"Hello, I am Agent Ackles, these are my partners, Agent Collins and Agent Padalecki," Dean said, while Sam and Cas flashed their badges.  
No doubt Sam understood the reference to when they were in that parallel world, but Dean could not care less.  
"Right this way, agents," the police officer said, standing up.  
They walked through the door and went up the stairs to the master bedroom. There were blood stains all over the bed, and some on the carpet. "They were found with their throats ripped out, right officer?" Sam asked politely.  
"That's right, strangest case I have ever seen if you ask me. Other then the blood spread all over, the couple was completely drained," the officer frowned.  
There was a call over her radio. The officer listened for a moment, then nodded. "One moment agents," the officer excused herself.  
Castiel immediately started to look around the room while Sam and Dean discussed options. "Well it was most certainly vampires," Sam realized  
"Hey Dean come look what I found!" Cas exclaimed.  
He excitedly pointed to a powder. "That's suffer, right? That means demons have been here!"   
Dean looked and saw he was right. "So demons and vampires are working together. Awesome," Dean responded.  
Castiel looked confused. "I fail to see how this is awesome, Dean. This is very bad if demons and vampires have an alliance," he explained.  
Dean sighed. "Figure of speech Cas, figure of speech."  
Cas nodded in understanding. "Well, let's find these sons of bitches and kill them!" Dean said.

**...................................................**

In the motel room Sam was looking for abandoned places nearby, and Dean was preparing his guns. Or pretending to at least. He was actually looking at Cas. His hair, so carefully careless. As black as a Raven. His clueless look as he watched Doctor Sexy. Cas looked back at Dan, and he quickly looked down.  
His eyes though. It was like drowning in an ocean. A bright blue, searching Dean.  
If only green eyes saw the loving look that the blue ones gave.  
Sam, as it turns out, had saw this whole secretly admiring episode. As of all the ones before. He was not an idiot. He knew Dean was in love. It was in the way he moved, the way he adjusted himself to brush hands. How he laughed more when the ex-angel was around, and just staring. How he was more depressed without him. That's how Sam used to move around Jess, before she died.  
Sam decided to interrupt. He could only stand so much sexual tension. "Hey guys, stop admiring each other's body and listen up"  
Ignoring their blushes he continued. "There is an abandoned inn not to far from the house. I think that is their secret hideout," Sam inferred.  
Dean shrugged. "Alright then, let's go!" As he stood up to grab the keys.

**........................................................**

Dean and Sam snuck in through the door with Cas close behind them. Guns out, ready to fire at any moment. They had bullets with Devils traps carved in them, demons blood, swords, and Rubys knife.   
They looked around, then nodded to each other. All at once, the door slammed shut on them. A horde of Demons and vampires surrounded them. Dean and his companions started fighting.  
It was all a blur, knifes swinging, guns firing. Dean got cut many times, but the mark healed him. Pretty soon, all were dead.   
Worn out, Team Free Will went back to the Impala. "Hey Dean, do you think that we could-" Sam was cut off by a demon jumping on his back, stabbing him.  
Dean felt like he was watching everything in slow motion. Cas killing the demon, Sam dropping. All he could see was his little brother, still six, dying. "Sammy! You'll be OK!" Dean cried out.  
He could not lose his brother, not again. He barely noticed Cas calling 911, or the ambulance pulling up, "Sir, we have to take him. Please sir, I know this is rough but we could save him," a nurse said.  
Dean reluctantly released his brother, tears running down his face. He turned around to Cas, who was also crying. Dean hugged the smaller man, burying his face into his tench coat. Cas hugged Dean back. As soon as the ambulance left, Dean released himself and got in the car.  
Cas quickly got in and Dean followed the ambulance. "Come on Sammy, don't die on me!" Dean cried the entire way.   
Dean rushed into the hospital, and was stopped by a nurse. "Please, my brother, he was stabbed!" Dean yelled out frantically.  
The nurse attempted to calm him down. "Sir, he is in operation. We need you to be patient!"   
Dean turned to her. "Please, just let me see him. He is almost all I have left. I promised to take care of him!" Dean pleaded.  
The nurse relented. She guided Dean and Cas to a window, from which Dean could see doctors crowding around his little brother. "Sammy..." Dean whispered, trying to stay strong.  
But all it takes is one look at those blue eyes, blue as the ocean, now crying, and Dean lets it all out. He is sobbing. Dean could not lose Sam. Over the years he has lost everyone he ever loved. Even Cas. "Come on Sam, for me. Please, just live. All I want is for us to be a family again. I'm so sorry for our fights, for the times I was not perfect. But please, just live," Dean sobbed out.  
All at once, Sams heart slowed down. The doctors starting hurrying up, frantically trying to save Sams life. Dean watched his brothers heartbeat on the monitor.  
Beep.  
 _Come on Sam, fight it!_ Dean thought.  
Beep.  
 _Sammy don't you dare die on me._  
Beep.  
Dean let out a sob, clasping onto Cas's hand.  
Beep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been five years since Sam has been stabbed. Dean and Cas visit Sam on his birthday then go on a hunt for Rogue Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm terrible at writing. Sorry about the quality. I have the whole story written out though, and I will update every day. Please leave a comment! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter two

**Five years later...**

Dean added the final touches. It was Sams birthday and he wanted his gift to be perfect. It was a photo of Sam, Cas, and Dean. Laminated to last through the years, and it had a nice frame.  
Castiel came through the front door of the bunker. He looked at Dean, his beautiful blue eyes studying the hunter. Dean still had not confessed his feelings for him. Not even after all these years.  
The ex angel took his hand, not noticing the blush on Deans face. He had killed Metatron, allowing the Angels to regain their wings and go back to Heaven. However, there was no regaining his grace, so he had stayed human. "Ready to go visit Sam?" He asked softly.  
Dean nodded. They walked to the garage and got in the Impala.

 

The whole drive there was quiet, not even a song playing. Dean refused to talk.

Pretty soon, they were in California. Dean stopped when they arrived at their destination. Dean and Cas got out. Dean walked up to Sam slowly. "Hey, bro. I brought you a gift. I think you really might like it. Cas is here too. I miss you, you know. I know you are happy, Angels tells me you are with her now. But I can't help but wish you were here with me," Dean said.

He set down his present, and touched the cold gravestone, right next to Jess's grave. It read:  
 __ **Sam Winchester  
A loving brother and friend.  
May the Angels take good care of him.**  
Dean wiped away a couple tears. He knew that Sam was in heaven with Jess and was living a normal life, the one he always wanted. But still, ever since the accident, hunting has not been the same. And Dean knew he could never see Sam again, thanks to the Mark of Cain, mocking him.  
Crowley had died trying to find the blade, which remained hidden still. Abaddon ruled Hell, and Dean could not help by think that this could have been different with his brother by his side.  
Slowly, he turned away and walked back to his baby. Cas said a few words, then walked back as well. Dean never could stand being at his brothers grave for long. It felt wrong. His brother was going to live a long time, not die young. 

Dean drove to a motel. He and Cas rented a room, and the whole night watched Sams favorite shows, and are salad for his sake. Dean got on a laptop, and looked for cases, trying to distract himself.  
He fell asleep there, and was not woken up, not even when Cas laid him down in his bed, and kissed him on the head. "Goodnight Dean," he whispered, before going to bed himself.

Dean woke up in his bed. He turned around and saw Cas in the other bed. Dean looked at him for a while. Cas, while human now, still looked like an angel.   
When Cas stirred, Dean quickly adjusted himself to look like he was asleep.  
Cas knew that Dean was only pretending to be asleep, but he said nothing. It had been hard, the last few years.   
Dean waited until Cas had gotten up and left for coffee until he got up himself. He sat himself at Sams old laptop, looking for a case. Ever since Sams death, he had busied himself with finding every monster and killing them.  
He soon found a case, just as Cas came back. "I found a case. Rogue Angels, by the look of the stab wounds. Want to check it out?" Dean asked.  
Dean could see the worry in Cas's eyes as he nodded. If only he had the courage. But he lost everyone he lost, might as well protect him. "Alright then, I'll get the keys. You get the knives," Dean instructed.  
Dean turned away before he could see the pain on those blue eyes, still as bright as ever, but had lost hope.  
Cas felt pain. He loved Dean, and wished that everything was different. That Sam was alive, that Dean did not have the 'ark of Cain, and that they were together. But it was never to be.   
Cas grabbed the Angel Blades, and walked to Deans baby. Pretty soon, they were on their way.

 

After talking to the police, they had discovered many things. The couple were found in the woods. No fingerprints, just the stab wound and the blood .  
Dean sighed. It looked like they would have to go search for the Angels themselves.  
Cas studied the bodies. Those stab wounds could have only come from one blade. "I know who we are hunting Dean," Cas realized, grabbing Dean.  
Green eyes met blue, and they stayed that way for a while. Finally, Dean cleared his throat. "Who?" He asked, blushing.  
Cas looked away quickly. "Two angels, Jennifer and Zach. They melted their blades together when they married," Cas said.  
Dean nodded. "Well, let's go find these rogue Angels,"

Dean sighed. They have been looking in the woods for hours and still no luck. He was tired and hungry. And while Cas, bless his beautiful and perfect heart, had not complained, Dean knew he was feeling the same.  
Dean figured enough was enough was enough, and turned around to tell Cas that they should probably go and find their way out before it got dark. What he got, though, was not what he expected. He met those ocean blue eyes, filled with fear, and a knife to his throat. "Well well well, what have we here?" A man behind Dean, probably Zach, purred.  
"Just some lost travelers?!" Dean asked hopefully.  
"No no no, you are Dean Winchester. And this here," Zach exclaimed, pointing his knife at Cas, who was chained up against a tree, "Is Castiel. Once an Angel, now human. Want to know why? Do you?"  
Dean shook his head no. How could he know what went on in Cas's head. Dean had hopes: of course. That it was so Cas could be with Dean, that he loved Dean back.  
Zach laughed. "You don't know! Well..."  
Cas interrupted him. "Brother, please. Don't do this to me please!" He sobbed, straining against the cuffs that held him to the tree.  
Dean flinched at when Cas spoke. He was so broken. So hurt. Dean just wanted to hug him, comfort him. But Zach just brushed off his brothers pleading. "You see, Cas loves you. Has for a long time. Surprised you did not see it, cause it was really obvious." He teased.  
Suddenly, another voice pierced the air. "Hi honey! Is there anything I could do, cause I would love to sink our knife into this human here!"  
Dean turned around and saw a woman walking into the clearing. "Jennifer, I'm guessing?" He asked the redhead.  
The woman nodded. "Indeed. You see, we have a bone to pick with you, Winchester. First of all, you have the Mark of Cain. Second of all, you are causing this little angel right here to stay on Earth, in human form I must add, all because of a Winchester. Oh, so you did not know?" Jennifer smiled, seeing Deans confused look. "Well, this little angel here had found his grace. But he destroyed it, claiming his human needed him more then he needed his grace. Do you realize what you have done? Castiel would have been our leader. A good one too. So, we are going to kill you, right here."  
Dean could see tears stream down Cas's face. "Please, kill me instead, not Dean!" Cas whimpered.  
"Cas, no!" Dean ordered. "Besides, it's not like they can kill me!"  
"No, but I can," said an old, tired voice behind him.   
Dean immediately knew who it was. "Cain," he whispered.  
"Yes. I originally wanted you to kill me, but I changed my mind. Oh, and I have the blade. You really think that I would tell you and that demon where it was?" Cain drawled on, stepping in front of Deans eyesight.  
Dean noticed that as Cain was talking, Zach had loosened his grip on the knife. "No, not really," Dean said.  
Dean ducked down, grabbing the knife from Zach's hand. He turned around and stabbed her. "No!" Jennifer cried as her husband died.  
Dean quickly dealt with Jennifer, and turned around just in time to see Cain stab Cas. "Don't!" Dean yelled.  
He grabbed the First Blade from Cain and cut off his head faster then one could blink. He quickly dropped the blade, surprised at the power coursing through his veins from picking it up. He then quickly turned around to Cas.  
Cas was in bad shape. He was not dead yet, but he was going to. Dean quickly cut him down, sobbing. "Cas, don't die on me. Please! I need you, I love you!" He cried out.  
He paused, realizing what he said. He bowed his head, ashamed. But then a hand reached up and strokes his cheek. "I know," Cas breathed out, tears also streaming down his face.   
Dean brought Cas closer, embracing him. Lips found lips, and they kissed. Dean could feel tears mixing, the blood seeping through Cas's clothes. But all that mattered was this moment.  
They broke apart too soon, and Dean started crying again. "Hey, it's alright. I'll be fine," Cas reassured Dean.  
"And Dean, this may as well be the last time I may ever say it. Dean Winchester, I-" Cas took in a huge, shaky breath. Then, all at once, he stilled. "Cas?" Dean asked.  
Cas did not move, his eyes closed, a happy expression on his face. He was not breathing. "Cas!" Deans voice broke.  
He was sobbing, hugging the broken body. "Don't be dead, don't be dead, please Cas. I love you. I always have and always will, so please Cas, just one more thing. Don't. Be. Dead."  
Morning came, and Dean reluctantly took one last look at the angel before letting him go. He built an alter, and wrapped up Cas's body in a sheet. He took his trenchcoat, and his tie. Dean laid his body on the alter, and lit it. As flames flickered higher, Dean left. Knowing he would never see his angel again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been thousands of years and Deans still alive, and lonely. He finds a way to cure the Mark of Cain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I have the third chapter. Please, again, don't judge. I came up with this during Spanish, and I must have fell asleep two times while writing it. Hope you enjoy. Please please please leave a comment. That would make my day. Maybe give me a writing prompt? I need something to do.

Chapter three

Thousands of years had passed, and Dean Winchester had lived through them all. He was older looking, and a legend among hunters. He had killed Abaddon, and every monster in the North Americas. He now lived what seemed a peaceful life.  
Dean seemed happy. But he was dying on the inside. He could not remember Cas's voice, or Sammy's laugh. He had gone back to Sammy's grave, and took the photograph back. He knew Sam would understand. Angels sometimes visited, telling him news about his friends and family. But still, it was never enough.  
Deans baby had crashed long ago. He now just walked everywhere. He still had his old AC/DC recordings, and listened to them occasionally.   
Humanity never really progressed from the 2000s. It was now 6567, and yet Dean still breathed.  
He had tried suicide. He had tried everything. All he wanted was to see Sam, to see Cas. He still had his trenchcoat, despite the fact that it was hardly recognizable anymore. It had lost Cas's scent long ago. But it was a memory.

  
Dean was sitting in the bunker, reading Harry Potter. Sam had loved it, so Dean had given it a shot, and loved it. There were some personal notes from Sam in it.   
Dean was reading it when the lights flickered. He did not even look. Let the demons come. He did not care. Hopefully he would finally die this time. He had lost all will to live.  
What he got, instead, was an Angel. "Hey Hannah. How are they?" Dean asked.  
Hannah was grinning. "We found a way," she rushed excitedly. "A way to remove the Mark with ought any consequences. We are not quite sure if it will work, but..."  
She was cut off by Dean rising out of his bed. "What?" He asked, hopeful.  
Hannah paused. "You sure? Cause if you do-" she started.  
She noticed the tears running down Deans face. "I would do anything to see him again. And Sam. And mom. Hell, even dad, though my old man was never really any good," Dean whispered.  
"Well, we found God. He was ashamed, so just disappeared. Disguised himself as a prophet, actually. Remember Chuck?" Hannah asked.  
Dean nodded. "No way,"  
"Yes way. Anyway, he feels real bad, and offered to remove the mark. He said something about a family reunion, and a sister. You won't die right away, but in a couple years or so," Hannah explained.  
Dean nodded. "Let's do this," he said.

Dean walked over to Chuck/God. "Hello Dean," Chuck (Dean decided to call him Chuck) said.   
"You son of a bitch where were you the past thousand years?" Dean asked.  
Chuck sighed sadly. "I had made so many mistakes Dean. I betrayed my own sister, I cast down Lucifer, and I'm here to set them right," Chuck explained.  
He looked so sad and pitiful. "As soon as I remove the mark, will you help me reach to my sister? I need her to understand why I betrayed her!"         "Of course," Dean said.  
He may have not understood Chucks pain, but was willing to help with any of his family issues if it meant seeing Sam and Cas again. "Well then, lets take this mark off of you," Chuck said.

 

It was many years after that that Dean died finally. Chuck had removed the mark, and the Darkness was unleashed. The Darkness tried killing God/Chuck but then realized that he was sorry, and Dean was not there, but he guessed that they healed their broken relationship.  
God/Chuck also released Satan and Michael from their cage, and brought the other Archangels back to life. Dean helped with healing the relationship between Satan and God. It was interesting to say the least.  
Dean was not to eager to have Gabriel back but he was nice. For a couple years. Then he went back to pranking him. But it was alright.

Finally the day came when Dean was lying down on his deathbed. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he saw Death. "Long time no see!" Dean joked. "The last time, if I remember correctly, I captured you."  
Death smiled. "Yes, but all is forgiven. I even brought pie!" He held out a box.  
Dean grinned. "There is some pizza on the counter if you want some," Dean said weakly.  
Dean and Death sat together like old friends, eating food and talking about all that had happened in the past thousand years. Then Dean sighed. "I'm ready," he told Death.  
Death looked surprised. "Really? Last time you begged to stay."  
"Yes, but times change. Everyone I love is dead. I just want to see them again. That's all I ever wanted."  
Death nodded in understanding. He touched Dean. All Dean saw was a bright flash light, then all was dark.

Dean opened his eyes to a corridor. He looked at himself. Young again. So this is Heaven. It had been a while since he had been here.  
"Welcome to Heaven," Hannah said, appearing next to him.   
Dean looked all around. "Sam and Cas are right this way," Hannah explained, pointing down a hallway.  
They walked down, Dean grinning and crying from happiness. They stopped at a pair of oak doors. "After you," Hannah bowed.  
Dean took a deep breathe, and opened the doors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is in Heaven, and reunited with a couple people.

And I'm Forever Missing Him  
Chapter four

The doors opened, and Dean stepped into what seemed like a large garden. He stepped inside. He was all alone. Dean started walking around. He heard two voices, and half-walked half-ran towards them. He turned around a hedge, and gasped.  
There was his mom and dad. They looked at him, their words freezing on their tongue. Mary smiled and ran over to Dean, crying. Dean hugged her. He hardly had any memories of her, just the ones before the fire, and when he had visited the past.  
Mary looked at him. "I missed you," she whispered.   
Dean nodded. "Me too," he said.  
John walked over. Dean reached out his hand to shake his. But John pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry!" John apologized.  
Dean looked at his father in the eyes. "You are forgiven."  
He and his parents talked a while, when Mary looked at him directly in the eyes. "Sam is here somewhere, along with your angel friend," she revealed.   
Dean jumped up. "Where!" He demanded, needing to see them. His little brother, his nerdy brother, who had too long of hair, and was taller then him. And Cas, his hair, black like space. Eyes like the ocean before pollution made it poisonous.  
Mary smiled. "No idea, but go find them. We are not leaving," she pointed down a little row of flowers.  
Dean took off like a rocket. He found a forest and started walking down it. He found a small clearing and stopped in his tracks.  
There was Sam, not looking like a day over twenty seven. He was talking to a blonde hair girl, Jess, and laughing. Dean shed a tear. It had been two long since he heard that laugh, that voice. Since he had seen that smile, that face, his brother.  
Dean let out a small sob. Sam looked over, and let out a small gasp. He stood up.  
Dean took a small step forward, then ran to his little brother. Sam did the same. They crashed into each other, sobbing. "Dean," Sam cried.  
"Sam," Dean sobbed.  
Dean could not control his tears, but it was alright. After thousands of years, he was finally with his brother again. Eventually, they let go.   
Jess had walked over too, crying silently. Dean embraced her, and said, "Thank you."  
"For what?" Jess asked, confused.  
"For taking care of him," Dean explained.   
Sam laughed, causing Dean to smile. It had been thousands of years since he smiled.  
Dean looked at Sam closely, wondering how long it had been since he had seen that face. Heard that voice. Spoke to him. "I missed you so much," Dean choked out.  
Sam nodded in agreement. "I missed you too."  
They heard a small cough behind them. Dean turned to the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. It was Cas. His hair, his trenchcoat, his smile, his voice when he finally asked "Dean?"  
They both rushed forward. Dean felt lips crashing against his as they embraced. Cas separated just long enough to say "I love you," before kissing him again.   
They kissed for what felt like a million years. They parted, and green eyes stared at blue, as they both cried.   
"I am so sorry I should have killed Cain first! I should have made sure that you were ok. I should have been-" Dean was cut off by another kiss.  
"You don't have to apologize for anything," Cas murmured when they broke apart.  
Sam spoke. "Well, took you forever, but you finally realized your feelings!" He exclaimed.  
Dean and Cas laughed, grabbing each other's hands.  
It had been too long. It had been forever. Dean had missed everyone so much. But he was finally home. Home with his family, his lover, his friends. It had been forever, but Dean was happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story! Also, I would love some writing prompts. They don't have to be SPN related though, I also watch Sherlock and Doctor Who. Please leave a comment!


End file.
